universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Neolordkefka
Entrance High Speed Neo teleports in at high speed. Special Attacks Neutral B - Firaga Neo shoots a steam of fire from his staff. Side B - Havoc Wing Neo grows wings and teleports forwards at high speed, dealing damage. Up B - Aeroga Neo summons a huge whirlwind, after that, he peforms a solmersault kick. Down B - Meteo Neo summons a meteor from the air or ground which can be charged. As it charges, it rises and inflates in size if on the ground. If in the air, it will do those effects in his hands. When the special button is let go, the meteor will crash diagonally to the ground harming anyone in range with a large explosion. Final Smash - Final Mission Neo rushes to his opponent, if success, he launches the opponent high, jumps, and peforms a series of air combos while the screen goes white, then the screen turns visible again as the opponent falls and explodes. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description NeoLordKefka (often referred to as "Neo") is a Black Mage who lives in the woods on the outskirts of town, alone except for his pet jackal named Sparta. Despite his lonesome living state, he does enjoy socializing, while being somewhat bad at it. Neo is also quite mentally odd as well, as he is friends with various Creepypasta characters, especially Eyeless Jack and SCP-049, not to mention how downright crazy he can be and his sense of both humor and dark humor. This could also be a result of his Black Mage heritage and natural gift of inflicting pain to those who oppose him. Regardless, he is very kind and helpful to his friends and allies. But sadly he died of unknown circumstances. However, he was brought back to life in his grotesque-like appearance with stitches, a new staff, and had his personality changed, making him a sort of villain which also gains a jacket, and how is he alive is unknown at the moment, but is speculated to be the Illuminati, since he had a jewel on his forhead and had the Illuminati symbol on his back. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Peforms a quick punch, then a kick. *Dash Attack- Dashing headbutt Tilt Attacks *Side- Peforms an electric punch *Up- Upward punch *Down- Turns his left hand into a needle and stabs forwards. Smashes *Side- Sigma: Neo starts with a back punch, if connects, he peforms a series of punches and kicks, ending with a Thundaga. *Up- A jumping thunder uppercut *Down- Swings his staff in a circle Aerials *N-Air - Flare: Summons a flaming shield, which can damage the opponent and protects him from attacks. *F-Air - Swings his staff overhead. *B-Air - Back kick *U-Air - Shoots a small laser from his forhead. *D-Air - Leaf: Neo shoots leafs downwards. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs the opponent with telepathy. *Pummel- Cracks with telepathy *Forward- Plague: Neo puts him/her a curse, then throws forwards with telepathy. *Back- Blizzard: Neo throws backwards, then fires a steam of ice at his opponent. *Up- Aero: Neo summons a tornado, which tosses the opponent upwards. *Down- Throws opponent on the ground, then kicks them. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Neo's previous staff Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Magic User Category:OC Characters Category:Black Mage Category:Glasses Category:Back from the Dead Category:Illuminati Believer Category:Former Heroes